Tissue resection procedures, such as polypectomy, are typically carried out by inserting introduction sheaths, such as endoscopes or laparoscopes, into the body of a patient through incisions or natural anatomical openings. Traditionally, such devices employ snares, typically designed as loops, for performing tissue resection procedures. For scenarios in which the tissue needs to be drawn out before the tissue can be ensnared, such devices may incorporate suction tube(s), employed in tandem with a snare for resection and retrieval of the resected tissue portion(s) from the patient's body.
In some implementations, snares, when deployed, expand into a circular loop, that may not be axially aligned with the operating ends of the endoscopic or laparoscopic attachments, such as suction tubes. Axial misalignment of a deployed snare loop, when used with an endoscopic attachment, sometimes mandates re-deployment of the snare until the snare loop axially aligns with the operating end of the endoscopic attachment, inside the patient's body cavity.